Almost Stood Up
by x012587Genin
Summary: Kakuzu has a suprise for Hidan when they go out on a "date". YAOI HidanXKakuzu drabble thing... yaoi, rated for langueage... Dedicated to my Kuzu SUMMARY SUX... DONT KILL ME!
1. Chapter 1

"1,400,497… 1,400,498… 1,400,499… 1,400,500…Perfect, exactly 25,000 short

"1,400,497… 1,400,498… 1,400,499… 1,400,500…Perfect, exactly 25,000 short."

"Short!?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where is the rest of it!?"

"In my pocket."

"Why is it in there?"

"I'm going to spend it tomorrow"

"On who, your mommy?"

"No… on… myself."

"You, spending money… I never would have believed it…"

"Shut up and go to sleep…"

**(Click) **The light on the right side of the bed was turned off.

"Goodnight… asshole"

An hour later, the man on the right side of the bed was breathing deeply and slightly snoring… a sure sign he was truly asleep. The man on the left however wasn't so fortunate.

Laying on his stomach, his well toned bare chest against the cold sheets, boxers slightly wrinkled, the man let out a quiet sigh. Playing with the cold metal on the ring on his left index finger, he was deep in thought…

_Why do I love him so much? _The man thought to himself. _Heh, well the sex IS great… AND he makes one hell of a seme, so I cant really complain there… He's nice… er scratch that, he's only nice sometimes…He's a miser, he swears almost as much as I do, he's a slave-driver, he's got serious anger issues… he's… he's… _(sigh) _ALL RIGHT I'LL ADMIT IT!! He's perfect… He is my 'Mr. Tall… Dark… and Handsome…He's my…_

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hidan was immediately pulled out of his daze as he hit the floor with a loud 'THUMP'. Kakuzu had kicked Hidan out of bed in his sleep again. Hidan grabbed his pillow and the spare blanket out of the closet and began the long trek downstairs as quietly as he could. He made it to the couch, and plopped down and immediately fell asleep.

Hidan was woken from his light slumber as the sun began to shine through the windows of the base. He sighed, grabbed his pillow and blanket and went back up the stairs to the room he and Kakuzu shared.

Upon arriving at the bloodied door, Hidan quietly clicked it open. Much to the Jashinist's surprise, the bed, room and bathroom were all empty. His 'Mr. Tall- Dark and Handsome' wasn't in there. Hidan let out a sigh of relief, dropped everything, closed the door and walked over to the bed. He collapsed on the bed and fell asleep on Kakuzu's pillow. The last thing the pale man remembered was the smell of Kakuzu, embedded in his pillow.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu was awake, dressed and walking through the streets of Amegakure. He knew exactly where he was going and what he was getting. The street markets were just coming to life and Kakuzu stopped at a fruit stand and bought an apple on the way for breakfast. He ate while deep in thought… So many 'what ifs' were running through his head…

_What if I get the wrong one? What if it doesn't fit right? What if he says...? NO! He loves me and always will, he told me himself. No matter what, things will work out… I hope… But… what if the plan fails?_

Kakuzu began to focus once he knew he was getting near the shop. Once there, he opened the front door and was greeted by a rather large man with a pink pudgy face that donned an unruly moustache.

"Ah, Kakuzu-san, I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon!"

"Yes, I finally figured out which one I want."

"And which would that be my good man?"

"The first one I looked at yesterday is the one."

"Very nice choice, the craftsmanship is amazing and it has a nice weight too." The man replied as he fiddled with a ring of keys, trying to find the correct one. He took the desired item out of the case and handed it to Kakuzu. The Stitched ninja fingered it for a moment and realized… _This is the one… I've never been so sure of something in my life. It's __perfect._

The fat man took Kakuzu back over to the register and rung him out.

"That will be… 24,895.72"

Kakuzu gulped… that was a lot of money… more than he's ever spent at one time in his entire life (which I might add, is a very long time). He pondered it for a moment, but realized that this was the right thing to do. It was worth it down to the last penny. Kakuzu dished out the money and left with the tiny item in its respectful box, sitting deep in his pocket.

Walking with his hands in his pockets, left hand clamped tightly around the velvet box, he began the long walk back to the base. He had a smile on his face as he thought…

_This is going to change my life… forever. _

**(A/N: ah, gomen for the late update… Katelyn stole my inspiration and I just recently got it back!! But yes, thank you for reading, only like 2 more chapters to go if everything works out right. But whatever. Uhh… nothing else to say so ill stop wasting your time, but JASHIN-SAMA COMMANDS REVIEWS YOU HEATHENS!!)**

_Love, x012587Genin_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A good 45 minutes later, Kakuzu arrived at the base. Most of the Akatsuki members were sitting in the living room, watching the morning news while eating bowls of cereal. No one paid any attention as Kakuzu walked past and went upstairs.

Upon arriving at their door, Kakuzu threw it open, intending to yell at Hidan for playing video games instead of making the bed. Much to his surprise, the object of his affection was lying on the bed, face down and eagle spread, snoring lightly. Kakuzu smiled, not a smirk, but a genuine smile that showed love and compassion. A rare action for the stitched nin. He turned, and quietly clicked the door shut behind him. Kakuzu figured he could balance the checkbook in the library.

Around 12 noon, Hidan was rudely woken up by shouting and a barrage of fists pounding on the door.

"Hidan un! Wake up! Leader-sama wants you in his office. NOW un!"

Hidan stirred and got up to answer the door.

"Ugh, Dei, what do you want, I was sleeping really well." Hidan said while rubbing his magenta eyes.

"Leader wants you. I'm just the messenger boy. You better hurry, he sounded PISSED!"

Hidan sighed.

"Why must he demand my presence now? Isn't it too early?"

"Hidan un… Its noon dude."

Hidan looked at the digital clock on Kakuzu's end table.

"Oh, ok… uh, tell him I'll be right there."

With that, Deidara turned and left. Hidan went to the closet, pulled a pair of pants off of a hanger and slid them on over his checkered boxers. He quickly made the bed and ran down the stairs to leader's office.

Hidan knocked on the door and received a loud:

"Come in!"

Hidan did as he was told and shut the door behind him and then seated himself in the chair on the opposite side of Pein's large cluttered desk. Without looking up from his papers, Pein said

"Good morning Hidan, sleep well?"

"Uh, yes Sir"

"Well that's good" Pein said as he capped his pen. "Because I want you to fully understand what I'm about to tell you" he hissed, Rinnegan piercing Hidan's skull. The Jashinist gulped, this wasn't going to be a good lecture. Pein leaned back in his chair and asked a simple question.

"Why do you like Kakuzu?"

"Uh, well I like Kuzu, er Kakuzu because he's good looking, smart, funny… well sarcastic funny, but it amuses me all the same. Uh, he's kind to me most of the time, and he's the first person to give me a chance at life. Someone who didn't run when they found out about my… 'abilities'. He treated me like a normal person and I'm grateful for that."

"I see, to be honest I've heard some… _interesting_ things about your little… relationship." Pein smirked, his voice audibly laced with poison.

"Do you know that Kakuzu went out this morning?"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No Sir."

"He was here, in my office, screaming at the top of his lungs at me!" Pein said, quite loudly with a wild, maniacal look in his ringed eyes.

"About what Sir?"

"You!" Pein screamed. "He was begging and pleading me to begin research on something!"

"On what Sir?" Hidan asked, his voice growing weaker by the moment.

"How to get rid of you! And no, I don't mean to dump you… I mean to _KILL_ you!" Pein shouted, shooting forward and slamming his hands onto the desk, putting emphasis on the word _kill_.

Pein was right in Hidan's face as he hissed, barely above a whisper:

"Yes, he wants to dispose of you… He HATES you Hidan."

Hidan's jaw dropped and he went wide eyed.

"No, it cant be."

"Oh, but it is Hidan! Kakuzu was in hysterics, begging, like a dog to begin research. He put on such a show; I almost cried it was so beautiful!" Pein laughed, mocking Hidan. The wild look in his eyes getting more prominent by the moment.

Hidan by this point had silent tears streaming down his face. He pushed himself away from the crazed man at the desk.

"Excuse me Sir, I have to go!"

The pale Jashinist turned and ran out the door, as it clicked shut; the papers on the cluttered desk began to re-assemble themselves into the form of a blue haired woman.

"Very nicely done my love" looking deep into the rings of his calming eyes.

Pein ran a hand through his hair and replied

"Thank you Konan."

They both smiled. So far, the plan was going perfectly…

**(A/N: ohhhhh, hmm, I wonder what Pein and Konan are talking about… lol ok, sorry for the late update, but as u can see, this was a long one… don't yell at me… and Kuzu, I love you baby and always will. Uh, remember Jashin-sama commands reviews or else face the punishment of being sacrificed!! Muhahahahaha….ok, I'm done.)**

**Love, x012587Genin**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hidan was halfway up the stairs by the time he heard Pein's office door shut. He was shaking with silent sobs, as he ran past Zetsu in the hallway, not caring if the plant man saw the tears fall. Hidan ran right into the room he shared with his lov-… Kakuzu.

He sat on the bed and began to take deep breaths in an attempt to cal himself down.

"Oh Jashin… please let Leader be wrong… Kakuzu loves me, he told me himself"

Hidan smiled wickedly, half crazed from all his crying, and Pein's words.

"Ok Hidan… deep breaths… calm down… I bet a nice cold shower will help" he told himself. "Yeah, a shower"

Hidan walked into the bathroom and turned the cold water on and began to strip, as soon as his pants and boxers hit the floor, he was standing under the cold stream of hydrogen and oxygen molecules.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu finished balancing the checkbook, everything matched up and this made him very happy. He stood up from his favorite chair to go look for Hidan. He looked in every room in the base, but couldn't find his little precious uke anywhere. This began to aggravate him.

Kakuzu searched frantically when he was stopped by a vine grabbing his wrist as he was about to look outside.

"What do you want Zetsu?" Kakuzu asked impatiently.

"Are you looking for something… **or someone**?" Zetsu responded, a sly smirk dancing across his face and a mischievous glimmer in his golden eyes.

"Yes, Hidan… have you seen him?"

"Try your bedroom, **he ran in there crying not too long ago**."

"Crying?"

"**Yes.**"

"Damnit Hidan, what did you do now?" Kakuzu asked to himself, more than Zetsu.

The stitched ninja ran up the stairs with a quick wave of thanks to Zetsu. Upon arriving at their door, Kakuzu threw it open and yelled

"Hidan!"

"What do you want?" Hidan yelled back from the bathroom, while stepping out of the shower and turning the water off. He began to slip his boxers and pants back on as Kakuzu said;

"I need to talk with you Hidan."

"About what? _Old man._" Hidan thought the last part... His mind filled with confusion and pain.

"A lot" Kakuzu sighed.

"Well it's gonna have to wait" Hidan responded quietly. He found his favorite kunai in the pouch on the waistband of his pants and made a huge gash from his shoulder to his wrist… Hidan really wished he could die now… while a puddle of crimson liquid was falling to the white tiled floor below. Kakuzu was now pounding on the door, demanding that Hidan unlock it and let him in. He stopped immediately when he heard Hidan moan,

"Oh Jashin… that feels good…"

Kakuzu went into a panic attack and began to violently turn the door knob in an attempt to break the lock, from the inside. On his fifth try, Kakuzu got the door open and came rushing in. He looked down, saw the puddle of blood and grabbed Hidan by the wrist, hauling him out of the bathroom.

The growing ever paler Hidan hissed in pain as Kakuzu's nails dug into the open wound. Kakuzu ran Hidan over to the desk chair and sat him down while immediately sending out a black thread to stitch up the enormous gash. Hidan struggled to get out of the older man's grasp, Kakuzu just held Hidan's slender hand tighter.

"Hidan… please hold still until I'm done."

Hidan looked away in embarrassment, Kakuzu never said please so he knew the Falls nin was serious, Hidan never said anything, but did hold still. Within five minutes, the stitching was done and it was perfect, as always.

Kakuzu let go of Hidan's hand, expecting him to run out of the room, but he never did. Hidan examined Kakuzu's immaculate stitching in his arm and whispered,

"I'm just like you now. I mean like the stitches, were lap dogs in the same organization, and were both immortal."

"You forgot the most important thing Hidan… we both love each other." Kakuzu said quietly.

Hidan gulped and his hands flew to his face as he started to sob again.

"Hidan, what's wrong?"

Kakuzu asked sternly as he put his large, warm hands on Hidan's pale, shaking shoulders.

"Pein…" Hidan choked out.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said… that you… hated me… that you want… to… kill… me" Hidan barely managed to choke out between sobs.

After hearing this, Kakuzu pulled Hidan into a tight hug and began to gently rub the smaller man's back while whispering;

"Shhh… It's ok Hidan… I promise Pein was lying. I Love you, and I always will, remember when I told you that?"

Hidan sobbed into Kakuzu's shoulder and timidly wrapped his arms around his lover, digging his nails into the stitching on Kakuzu's back.

After a little more sobbing, Hidan finally looked up at Kakuzu and asked

"Do you mean it…?"

"Of course Hidan, I love you" Kakuzu responded, wiping the last couple of tears away.

"Ok… I love you too Kuzu." Hidan said as he snuggled back into Kakuzu's warm arms while sitting in his lap.

After a while of just sitting in silence, Kakuzu decided to ask;

"Hey, Hidan… Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"


	5. Chapter 5a

Chapter 5a

**Chapter 5a.**

Both Hidan and Kakuzu took showers to get themselves cleaned up before they went out to dinner. For some reason, Kakuzu insisted they both look nice for the outing.

Hidan was searching though the black hole that the two call their closet for his magenta shirt. (Konan gave it to him for Christmas; she said it matched his eyes.) His favorite and only suit was located and the jacket was on the bed. Kakuzu, being a perfectionist already had his suit, white shirt and black tie neatly laid out on the bed, waiting for him once he got out of the shower.

"Yes!" Hidan yelled triumphantly upon finding his elusive button down.

He slipped it on and buttoned all but the top two buttons. (Hidan always felt as if he was choking when a shirt was buttoned all the way, or if one had a high collar. Hence, his Akatsuki cloak being halfway open). Then, he slipped on the black jacket and waited for Kakuzu on the desk chair.

Ten minutes later, Kakuzu was just finishing tying his tie and they were ready to leave. As they were walking out the front door, Pein was sitting in the living room reading the paper. He peered over the top of the classifieds and said with a smirk;

"Have fun you two."

Hidan immediately reached for Kakuzu's hand for comfort as Pein spoke. The day's earlier incident left Hidan with a painful scar that just got re-opened. Kakuzu in response just squeezed Hidan's hand tighter and they walked closer together.

On the streets of Amegakure, taking the short way to the restaurant, Kakuzu asked Hidan;

"Hey… you ok?"

Hidan gulped. They both walked in silence for a few minutes until the Jashinist finally replied;

""Yeah… I think so."

"Well, ok, if you think you are…" Kakuzu responded, in an incredulous tone.

They walked in more silence, weaving in an out of the crowds in the market streets of people stopping for dinner on their way home from work. Once out of the crowds where they could hear each other talking Hidan said;

"You look really handsome Kuzu."

"Thank you Hidan. You look very nice yourself, and I really appreciate you looking nice for me… for this."

By this time they had arrived at the restaurant.

**(A/N: Well, chapter 5 is the last one for ****Almost Stood Up****… the last half will be posted on Wednesday. I really appreciate everyone leaving reviews… I pay attention to them and try to make my writing better from your feedback. Uhh, I want to thank everyone for sticking with this story and all my others. Hugs to all my devoted readers and thanks again guys… you're the best!)**

_**Love, x012587Genin**_


	6. Chapter 5b

Chapter 5b

**Chapter 5b**

The two lovers shared a quick kiss before going through the front door and asking for a table for two. A young waitress seated them and took their orders for drinks. Hidan ordered a glass of wine and Kakuzu asked for a glass of water.

Hidan ordered the wine because he was a bundle of nerves. He would never admit it to Kakuzu, but Pein's little suggestion, and his 'lecture' earlier in the day really set him off. He was in his own little world when he felt Kakuzu stomp on his foot under the table. Hidan snapped to attention and looked at the stitched nin with inquisitive eyes. Kakuzu jerked his head slightly to the left. The waitress was coming with their drinks. She set the drinks down and then left.

Once she was gone, Hidan asked;

"Hey Kuzu, did you talk to Pein today?"

Kakuzu looked down.

"Yes, I did." Hidan went wide eyed…

"I only told him I was taking you out to dinner though." The look in Kakuzu's eyes told Hidan he was telling the truth.

"Ok then, and now why are you taking me out to dinner then?" Hidan asked as he picked up his glass of wine.

Kakuzu just closed his inverted eyes and smiled.

The taste of the wine, immediately began to calm Hidan's frazzled nerves, until something almost slipped into his mouth.

"What the hell!?" he said, peeking into his glass.

"Huh?" Hidan continued aloud as he stuck his finger into the rich crimson liquid.

When he pulled it out, he gaped at what he saw… It was the diamond ring Kakuzu had bought earlier that day.

The Jashinist's mouth was agape as he looked between the ring and Kakuzu's smiling face.

"Ehh!! Kuzu!" Hidan said, somewhere between panic and excitement.

Kakuzu let out a chuckle and took Hidan's pale hands in his own.

"Hidan, I know I can be mean, rude and a miser, but I love you. I love you so much; I would die if I lost you… So please Hidan, be mine until the day we both die."

"Oh Kakuzu… Of course I will!" Hidan murmured with tears in his magenta eyes.

Kakuzu plucked the ring out of Hidan's hand and slid it on his fiancé's left middle finger, so everyone would know that Hidan belongs to Kakuzu… forever.

"I love you Hidan" Kakuzu whispered as he wiped a tear away from Hidan's smiling face.

"I love you too Kuzu" Hidan said proudly.

_**And I always will…**_ each thought in unison.

**-Fin-**

**(A/N: Well, that's all folks. Thank you, thank you, and thank you, for being awesome readers. I really loved this story and I'm glad so many of you liked it as well. Lastly, Kuzu, I love you so much! Happy early 5****th**** anniversary baby!!)**

_**Love, x012587Genin**_


End file.
